1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid filling device of a type to receive liquid into a cylinder and feed it into a liquid container, and also relates to a liquid filling method using this liquid filling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a liquid filling device that fills a predetermined quantity of liquid into various kinds of containers, there is known a liquid filling device in which liquid is once received into a cylinder and then fed in a predetermined quantity into a liquid container. In this kind of liquid filling device, a check valve is opened and closed by pressure of the filling liquid so that the liquid in the cylinder is fed into the container.
In such a liquid filling operation using the check valve, a liquid that often contains bubbles in the upper portion of the cylinder is fed into the liquid container, so that there is caused a problem in filling a constant quantity of the liquid in each of the liquid containers. For example, if the liquid to be filled is of a high consistency so that bubbles are easily generated on the upper surface of the liquid, like soymilk to be filled in a Tofu (bean curd) container, the bubbles are easily filled in the Tofu container together with the soymilk, thereby inviting problems such as causing an overflow of the soymilk out of the container, deteriorating an external appearance of the solidified Tofu or causing a weight insufficiency of the filled Tofu.
Also in the prior art device, at the time of finishing the feeding of the filling liquid, cut-off of the liquid is insufficient and there is caused a problem of soiling the liquid filling device by drops of the liquid around the container like the Tofu container.